1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to macros, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for dynamically recording and using a macro in a customizable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users often repeat a series of steps in the course of a computer project (e.g., drawing project, word processing project, etc.). Repeating the same set of steps over and over again is time consuming and often error prone due to the amount of interaction. Recording a series of steps and reusing the recording is a much more efficient way of achieving the same goal. Such a recording is commonly referred to as a “macro”. As used herein, a macro refers to a series of user commands, actions, or keystrokes that have been recorded.
In a computer drawing environment, a user might want to repeat a series of actions that includes creating a circle, using a square to enclose the circle and then rotating them both ninety (90) degrees. If the size of the shapes is to be different each time the series of steps is performed, it would require that the user manually select each shape and change the scale after each macro cycle was complete. This would require a great deal of user interaction.
In addition, most macros that rely on an action (e.g., selection of an object or text) rely on a user to select the object on which the action is to be performed. Ordinarily, when recording a macro and a mouse is used to select an object, the selection is merely recording a mouse click. Thus, when playing back a macro at a later time, the selection or mouse click may miss the object. Accordingly, the user may be required to manually select an object or re-record a macro so that the selection hits the object. In this regard, in prior-art software, the playback will often cause an error or simply fail to produce desired results.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for recording a macro with flexible, reliable, and consistent playback results.